Easter Egg
by self-piercing
Summary: "With your blatant relationship towards casual sex, and sorry for me saying, your slutish persona, do you think you would be able to handle this?" Part of my holiday special story Holiday Cheers. Rated M for a reason peeps, enjoy


Ino woke up with her hand on her heart. She had just woken from another nightmare. She got out of bed and hit the shower. She had been drenched in sweat.

Coming out she wrapped a towel around herself. She still had some time before she had to go to work. Just like Christmas her boss had decided to have open this Easter. Ino was stuck covering the shifts.

Things had changed since last time. Ino still enjoyed sitting for hours in the dark but she was not sad. Meeting Itatchi had changed something. It had brought life to her eyes once again. She kept her apartment tidy; she had freshly cut flowers on her table and occasionally a smile on her face.

She had not seen Itatchi since that night. She was fine with that. She had not needed anything else from him. He had spent a night with her and changed her life forever. It was all that she needed.

She put her wet hair into a ponytail. She quickly put on her work uniform. Her skirt was pulled far up and her shirt had a deep cleavage. She needed money. She viewed herself in the mirror and hoped that nobody would notice that she had gained weight.

She had breakfast and was on her way to work. The streets were empty, but it wasn't as cold as it had been Christmas morning. Ino was out of breath when she unlocked the door. Simple things weren't as simple to her anymore.

Her co-worker Gina had not cleaned properly after her shift. Ino had to get to it after she had started brewing coffee and baking pastries.

Ino had broken things off with Shikamaru since last Christmas. It wasn't fair to him. His feelings for her were too strong. It was wrong of her to toy with him and string him along. Ino didn't need a male figure in her life. They ultimately weren't good for her. Nobody could love her. Shikamaru was deluded.

Business was slow. A family with two small children came in and had breakfast. Ino sat behind the counter watching them. The oldest child had been running around screaming. The screams made her head hurt. She hadn't gotten enough sleep to deal with this. Yet the child was able to bring a smile on her face.

The family had left hours ago. No other customers had come since. Ino was beyond bored. There was nothing to do but to wait for closing time. That was hours away. She had made herself some herbal tea and was flipping through a magazine when she heard the door open and the bell go off.

He hadn't changed much. He was still in a suit. He still looked like all work and no play. His hair had grown some and he kept it in a low and lose ponytail. He looked tired.

He didn't seem to recognize her at first. She kept up the act too.

She waited for him to order. He read the menu carefully. Up and down several times.

She was growing impatient and wanted to sit down again.

He slowly walked over to the counter.

"What's the barista special?" A sly smile entered his face.

She had also changed his life. He had borrowed Shikamaru's book. His fuck book. To say that Itatchi had gotten around since his last visit to the coffee shop would have been an understatement. It was like they had changed lives.

"Easter Chickens Makes Great Nuggets. Coffee with eggs."

It sounded disgusting, it really did. It was good though and made the coffee clear.

"Sounds horrible make it a special special."

Ino had made a mug when she came in that morning and poured a cup for Itatchi. He paid with a credit card. He sat down next to the counter.

"Why don't you have one with me, you don't look that busy."

Ino shrugged and poured herself a cup. She didn't make hers special though. That made Itatchi narrow his eyes, but he did not comment on it.

"How's life been treating you?"

To Ino this situation was odd and uncomfortable. She didn't know why he had showed up. Not now, it had been so long since their last meeting.

"I've been good. You?"

She hadn't been good. She had been better. She still often wondered why she bothered getting up in the morning. She still cut everyone she ever knew out of her life.

"I actually came here to thank you, thank you for that night."

Ino blushed at the thought of it. The truth was that she hadn't missed her friends what she had recently started missing was male company. Some action. She bit her lower lip.

"I should be thanking you."

"I borrowed Shikamaru's book. You should be glad to know that you're the only one rated five star."

She wasn't happy to know that. Itatchi was supposed to be different. She had already picked up that he wasn't. He had changed. She had changed him.

"Good for you,"

She forced a smile. She wished that he hadn't come. She wished that someone else would come.

"I'll have another. Make it extra special this time. Keep the change, you deserve it."

He handed her a $100 bill then circled her outfit with his finger. She didn't comment on it but got up and made his drink. Half was coffee and half was alcohol. "Make yourself one too!" She came back with just one cup.

"I'm at work."

He had finished his first cup and started on his new cup. "Didn't stop you before."

She had stopped drinking after that christmas. It was as if she knew straight away, at least she knew there was a possibility. Not since she had stopped drinking she had realized that she had become an alcoholic since the accident.

She wondered why he hadn't come back earlier, why he had come today. He should be home celebrating Easter with lamb and his family.

"Why are here and not with your family?"

He put his cup down. A couple stopped and looked inside contemplating to come in. They decided not to and they continued walking.

"You should know why."

A strain of pain shot through his face. "I'm sorry," she muttered. His hand shot out and he placed it on top of hers. They were both just as lonely. He had a family that never saw him, never cared about him and she was all alone. As soon as they saw each other it was as if it was all they had.

He finished his drink; she went and got them both a slice of cake. She would feel less guilty if they both had some.

"I wanted to come see you earlier."

He didn't offer some explanation to why he hadn't come earlier. She hadn't come to see him either. She knew where he worked. Shikamaru had told him how he had changed. He had told her about all the women, about his carefree attitude towards females and sex. It didn't matter to him anymore his old views and morals. He had accused her for having daddy issues, told her that her whole persona was slutish. Now he was so much worse. She didn't know what she had done to him but she wished she never had. She hadn't come see him because he wasn't the same. He wasn't the same person.

That's why she decided not to tell him.

She would have to eventually. It wasn't fair to anyone not to let him be a part of it. It was why she was both nervous and relieved that he had come to see her.

"Itatchi. I need to tell you, but I don't need you to be part of it. I'm pregnant."

She hadn't been able to get a morning after pill. She hadn't been able to follow through with the abortion. The case was that she realized that she wanted this child. She was going to keep it. It didn't matter what her so-called friends had told her. They had told her that she wasn't capable of taking care of a child that it would be taken away from her. To have her child would be cruel to it. Sakura had even booked an appointment to have the abortion and followed her to the hospital.

Itatchi didn't respond. He leaned back in his chair. She hadn't needed to tell him that it was his. He was able to put two and two together. It was his. He was going to be a father. Why else would she have told him that she was pregnant?

His own father had warned him about this. Told him the extremes girls would go through to get him, to tie him to them. Getting pregnant was the classic and it changed his whole life. He was too shocked to realize just how much. He would have to stop with all the other girls, he would have to give up his life as a carefree bachelor and get married, and he would have to move in with the mother of his child. He would not deny that this was his child; he would take responsibility and take care of them both. It was the right thing to do.

"We'll have to get married."

She shook her head. She had no plans to get married anytime soon. She didn't know Itatchi. How could she know if she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with their child.

"I told you only because it's your child too. You have the right to know. You can be a part of the child's life, but I do not need or expect anything from you. You can keep living your life like you have been."

He needed time to let it all sink in. He was going to be a father. He was certain that Ino hadn't done this on purpose. She would have contacted him earlier. She would have wanted money. He wondered if she would even have told him if he hadn't showed up. Ino had too much pride to ever ask him for anything. She was five stars. That's why he had come. None of the other girls had ever made him feel as Ino had. He had come hoping to feel like that once again. To truly be happy for an hour or two.

He wasn't happy now. He was having another first without his brother. Their family home was even emptier without him and he could not face it. Be reminded that he was gone and what he had done. Have another stiff family dinner; be scolded about not being married with children. He smiled. Imagined how his parents would react if he told them what he just learnt by the dinner table. Even his mother's Botox face would move.

"I know about all the girls, about the office scoreboard."

Itatchi and Shikamaru had actually bought a whiteboard where they wrote down their latest conquest and scored them, how good they were in bed and how they would rate their bodies. Itatchi had not known himself how he could have possible contributed to the list and even worse it had been his idea. He had no idea how to respond when he was being called on it.

"You're not on it."

He had been pleased to see that Shikamaru hadn't put Ino on his list. He had learned that they were through. Ino didn't love Shikamaru. Shikamaru loved her. He had sold the ring in his drawer shortly after Christmas. It made sense to him now. She was sure he was going to break up with her knowing she was pregnant with another man's child. It all made sense.

Itatchi had never told him about his run-in with Ino. He hadn't told a living soul.

"With your blatant relationship towards casual sex, and sorry for me saying, your slutish persona, do you think you would be able to handle this?"

Ino got up. Their scoreboard made her insides turn and tears threaten. She wasn't hormonal; it was solely Itatchi that made her feel this way. He would never be the father he needed him to be because he wasn't the man she thought he was. He was no longer the man who had showed up on Christmas day.

She got her purse and sat back down. Itatchi hadn't moved but everything inside him was. He could feel his world turn, break and shatter. She had used his words against him. There was something familiar with what she had said. It was his words, they had come from him. He almost felt bad for ever using them.

"Because I'd rather see that you didn't, but I'm not going to deny you anything."

If she was letting him get off scotch free he wasn't going to argue. This was all too sudden to him.

"I'll help you, financially at least. I put this burden on you."

She shook her head and placed her hand over her stomach.

"It's not a burden, it's our child."

Itatchi looked away. The place hadn't changed. He had walked by the coffee shop several times to keep up with Ino. He had never dared to walk in. He hadn't known what to say to her. Ino wasn't like any of the girls he had met. They were all the same. They all had the same colored, damaged hair in the same style, all wore similar clothing and they all had the same fake laugh. Itatchi didn't know Ino worked outside of work. She always came and left in her uniform. He could easily tell that her hair was natural. It had been silky smooth last time he touched it and now it had a glossy shine to it. He also knew that Ino wouldn't waste her breath on a face laugh. When he made her laugh he knew it was real.

"I'm sorry. This is all so sudden. I didn't know. The idea, fatherhood, didn't even cross my mind."

It should have. They hadn't used protection. He was always certain to do so with the other girls, but he hadn't been the first time. He had been to a discreet clinic the week after. He had been clean. It had almost surprised him considering who he had slept with.

"I understand, I should have told you sooner. I didn't know how. It's not like I could have popped by your office and be all like remember the storm? I'm knocked up and I'm keeping it."

She had waited because she was scared that he wouldn't want it. That he would force her to take an abortion. She had tried once herself. She had run out on her appointment. She couldn't. She knew that she needed this child. It was faith that had brought her Itatchi and faith had given her a child as a result.

Itatchi didn't respond. The office… this would be hard to explain to Shikamaru. He would then become well aware slept with the girl he loved while they had a thing going on. Ino was different from anyone he had ever met. She was outspoken, not afraid to speak the truth; she cussed and had no concern about coming off as rude. She truly quite often was rude.

The silence became suppressing. There was nothing to keep Itatchi here this time. He could get up and walk out if he wanted. Ino was tied to her station. She was working. Itatchi had taken most of the day off to go see his parents. He had no idea what they would say about the ordeal. He had promised his mother that he would look at marriage candidates today. They would want him to marry Ino now. A child out of wedlock was a huge dishonor. They would never accept the child as their grandchild. Why should he tell them when he was off the hock?

Ino got up and went in the direction towards the bathrooms. Itatchi got up after he heard the door lock. He would send her a check. He couldn't be a part of this. He would never be a good father. He didn't even want to be a father. It was too early, he wasn't ready. He wanted to have some more fun before things became serious. She didn't even want him there. It would work out perfectly if he just walked out and pretended that he had never gone to see her.

Putting on his red scarf he looked down her purse. He knew now why she had gotten it. He recognized the type from when his mother had shown him his little brother for the first time. He pulled the ultrasound pictures out of her purse. He needed some time to find the baby. When he first did he had to sit back down again. He couldn't walk out on this. That was his child. It might not be right or what he wanted. It was still his child just as much as it was hers. It was their child.

She wasn't surprised to see that he had dressed but she was surprised to see that he was sitting down.

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to go through a woman's purse?"

She had but she had also told him about the birds and the bees as a teenager. She couldn't expect all of it to stick.

"This is our child?"

"It's our girl."

Itatchi got up and walked over to Ino. He looked at her a few seconds before reaching out his hand. It was a wild idea that inside of her was their child. He would have a daughter. He was fine with that. It would be a beautiful daughter.

"She's moving, but you most likely can't feel it. She's about as big as an apple by this time."

It was wild. It was amazing that the two of them had created another human. He would have a daughter in a about half a year. He would have a fall baby. She would come when the leaves were turning red and dropping. Then he would have a child.

Itatchi's eyes were wide and his lips formed and excited grin.

"I was going to walk out, but I can't now. Marry me!?"

Ino couldn't give any other response than a laugh. There would be no wedding. She couldn't take him seriously.

"You can keep asking me that, but the answer will still be no."

Raindrops fell heavy on the window. No one would come to interrupt them. Ino was sure of that. She could just as well lock the door. She didn't care if anyone came in though. She kissed him. He winched and tried to pull away at first. She didn't let him and he eased into it. It was no secret that she had missed casual sex with Shikamaru now that she was back in the game. It had been over four months since she had slept with Itatchi. It had been too long.

He was clearly confused about her actions. She sprung on him that she was pregnant after their one night stand, and then she told him that she didn't want him to be a part of their life, then he had told her in that he wanted to stay, he had touched her belly and she had pushed her tongue down his throat. He wasn't complaining, he was just severely confused.

He wanted to fight her, make her stop. He didn't. This was why he had come. He had wanted for this to happen. He had tried to soften her up with alcohol like last time. This wasn't last time he knew that. Things were different. It wasn't just the two of them.

"Are you okay, are you fine with this? Do you want this?"

She wanted this. She didn't have time to respond. She was attached to his hips. He could feel her heart beating, her breath and kisses were soft on his neck. She definitively wanted this. She wasn't doing this for him. She wasn't the kind of person who did anything for anyone else without personal gain. She had to look out for herself.

Shikamaru had always called her troublesome. She must have been worth the trouble to keep him coming back. Itatchi knew that he didn't do anything troublesome if he didn't have to or if the reward wasn't great enough. From Shikamaru Itatchi had learned that she loved flowers, she always picked up her part of the restaurant bill and that around fall time she had changed. She had become different. She had killed someone. Itatchi didn't know who, Shikamaru hadn't even known why she had changed. She had told Itatchi that she had murdered someone. He had a murderer sucking on his neck.

Ino was an enigma.

Nobody knew her.

She was her biggest secret.

Itatchi was intrigued. All worth knowing about him could easily be found by a google search. All he found on Ino was that she was the valedictorian of her class in high school. She had finished with top grades and had a great future ahead of her wining several scholarships. Then she fell off the radar. She had gotten this job and turned in her taxes every year. She wasn't rich, but she had enough for herself. He knew that she didn't earn enough to pay for a child.

Her hair had grown since he had seen her last, so had his. He never took the time to bother to get it cut. She had that glow around her that his mother also had when she was pregnant. She was going to be a single mother. She wasn't unhappily married to a rich man. She could be if she wanted to. She had turned him down. She had turned down a life in security and comfort. She would never have to worry in her life and live her life in luxury. She had turned it down twice without hesitation.

It hurt Itatchi's pride.

Didn't she like him? Was he just sex to him? Irony had never been stronger. That was what all his girls were to him, sex. He had never wanted to see any of them twice. He would go to another bar, restaurant of coffee shop like this and find a new girl the next night. They all bored him with talk about the latest fashions and celebrities. Ino didn't seem to be the least interested in the Oscars, Grammy and what else they called them. She had never talked about shoes, the Dior dress she wanted or the new designer purse she needed. She didn't look at him with hopeful eyes knowing that he had the money to buy it all. He could buy it all and not even notice financially.

He wondered if Ino really knew that he was rich. He had told her his family name, surely she must know what that meant. Surely she must know all the power, wealth and fame the family name gave him. She still treated him like any other person who showed up in the coffee shop. He hoped that she didn't exactly treat everyone the same. He hoped to God that she didn't open their shirts.

Her kisses were like small tickling burns on his skin. He wasn't sure if he was still up for it. It didn't seem right. He didn't want to break her. He didn't want to cause her any harm. She came closer and he could feel her baby bump.

Ino knew that a normal man wanted a wife that was pleasing to the eye, moderately beautiful. This wife should give him two or three children the first born hopefully a boy. Someone like Itatchi wanted a stunning wife, one that didn't have an opinion beside what designer dress to wear at the next cocktail party. She should come from a good family and have good merits within her academic life and possible work life. She should definitively give him a male heir no matter how many times they needed to try. She was supposed to be like the glossy girls in magazines and spewing out perfect baby boys.

Ino was beautiful. She had been told so her whole life. Her mother had told her that she was like a flower. Her beauty would certainly peek and it was all downhill from there. At the age of 24 Ino had reached her peak. She was rapidly fading. She was rapidly becoming like any other girl on the street. When she had a child she would become undesirable.

It didn't matter to her anymore. She had used to take great pride in her looks. She would wear tight and revealing dresses, deep cleavages, short skirt lines and heels as high as the sky. She had thrown all of those away. It was had gotten her trapped in an alley. Pushed against a dumpster close to being raped.

If she was undesirable she would be safe. She wouldn't be harassed and pressured. She would never disappoint any husband and she would never be trapped in a loveless marriage.

Itatchi noticed how his right shoulder was becoming wet. It was Ino's making but she wasn't kissing him. It was tears staining his shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him once again trying to pull him closer. This time he complied.

He did not know how to react to the tears. He had spent some time with the opposite sex, but he still didn't understand them. What he had learned from being and older brother was that tears were never a good thing. His mother had occasionally cried when father told about his woman around the dinner table. Some girls he knew never cried not even when heartbroken. He had expected Ino to be one of them. She wasn't she was crying on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine, I'll be here for you. You're not alone."

Ino had been alone for too long. She had never had anyone to rely on. It had always been her and herself.

"Why? When I'm letting you go?"

She might have told him that she was willing to let him stay out. She was willing to let forget about his responsibilities. He was going to own up to them. He was going to be to this child everything his father hadn't been to him. He was going to love this child.

"From now on it's my responsibility to make the two of you happy."

She had expected him to fight. Demand that she aborted it. Deny the possibility of it being his child; deny that he had had sex with her. She had imagined he would ask for a paternity test. What she had dreaded the most was what he intimately had planned to. He had been about to walk out on her and their child without a word never to look back.

"I don't think that's ever possible."

He looked down on her puffy face. Her eyes were wet. He used his thumb to remove a falling tear. She was vulnerable. She had matured the last couple of months. Not once had she swore since he came in. Even with her revealing outfit she seemed graceful.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

She had known for a while. The man she had killed would come back to haunt her again.

"I killed your brother!"

She sobbed. He backed away. She eventually fell to her knees breaking Itatchi's spell. He grabbed his coat and ran. She had killed his baby brother.

He ran all the way to his car and got in. The family dinner seemed better than the coffee shop now. The world was a twisted place.

He had never known who had killed his brother. The police hadn't been allowed to tell him or his family. It was the future mother of his child that had done it. He hit the steering wheel making the car honk. He was driving way past the speed limit.

It wasn't until the media got ahold of the case that he knew that his brother had tried to rape the woman who had killed him. Itatchi had become sick and thrown up his breakfast reading the newspaper that morning. He felt responsible. He had always known that Sasuke had a dark side. When Sasuke had been sixteen Itatchi had walked in on him overpowering their maid. Itachi had let her go home for the day with a raise and a cash bonus for never telling anyone. He had talked to Sasuke.

Sasuke was deluded. Their father had corrupted his view on women. They weren't his toys. He treated them such. Itatchi had talked to him, explained that it was a terrible thing to do. It undoubtedly didn't work. His brother had gone on and become a rapist. Itatchi had no idea how many women he had raped over the years. He had never been arrested. Itatchi had blamed himself for his brother's actions. Had he told someone, had he gotten him help earlier?

He parked his car in the driveway and walked into the mansion. One of their maids greeted him, took his coat and led him to the dining room. His parents were waiting for him.

"You're late!" his father scolded.

They hadn't changed a bit. His father still looked grumpy with his wrinkles, square head and frown. His hair was possible slightly more gray. His mother still looked like a plastic doll. She died her hair black. He knew that the smile on her face, that looked twenty years younger than she was, was fake.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I had some important matters to attend."

Being told that the murderer of your son is pregnant with my child.

The waiters came in with their food. Every surface of the room was wooden. The deep red curtains were drawn in front of the windows. There were no natural light in the room. It all looked gloomy.

"Trouble at the office, son?"

Itatchi shook his head.

They ate in silence. Itatchi had no desire to talk. He had more important problems to think about. The food was like it always had been. He didn't complain about the taste.

"I met Temari the other day, the daughter to that mayor. You know? She's single."

Itatchi had expected his mother to start bothering him about finding a mate.

"Yes, you need to give us grandchildren. We need someone to carry on the family name."

Itatchi shook his head. Ever since Sasuke's death they were all acting like he had never existed.

"You already have two grandchildren!" Itatchi had wanted to scream it.

"We know son, but we want good ones and we want a male."

Itatchi had no desires to give them good grandchildren. Any grandchild should be good. He was disgusted with his parents. Sasuke had brought shame on them. That put extra pressure on Itatchi. He loved that he denied living up to that. Had it been yesterday he would have eventually agreed to his mother picking him a wife.

"Sasuke and his grandchildren will be just as good as mine!"

"That is if you ever give us any!" his mother spat.

Itatchi laughed, it was an insane maniacal laugh. He had brought with him the picture he had found in Ino's purse. He flung it on the table. He could hear his father drop his fork and his mother shrieked. They both watched intensely at the picture.

"Itatchi! What is this?!"

His father did scream. They three of them knew very well what it was.

"It's my daughter."

Itatchi was calm and took a sip of his wine. His mother screamed again. Itatchi had never enjoyed himself so much since Sasuke's death. He could hear his father breath loudly like some enraged bull.

"Explain yourself; I was going to find you a good wife!"

"Oh, don't worry mother. I'm not marrying the mother."

Itatchi's father's face slowly turned read. His grip around his knife was shaking.

"You will marry her! You will not bring shame on this family like him."

"I might find someone that will raise that as her own, but we'll have to lower our standards. We'll turn this around. It will be good for us."

Itatchi ended up laughing again. He was like a madman.

"She works in a simple coffee. I only fucked her once! Well, I fucked her several times during one night. She's the reason I didn't come home last Christmas day!"

His mother looked like she was about to faint. All the color had drained from her face, even her lips could be compared to paper. The same could not be said for her husband. He was a clear red, his whole body was shaking and sweat drops were starting to form on his forehead.

"I didn't even know her last name. I just fucked her!"

Itatchi was clearly in shock himself. He hadn't had any time to cope with this. It was all starting to dawn on him now.

"I just fucked her and now she's pregnant. She's pregnant with my child; I'm going to be a father!"

Itatchi started laughing again. He was loud and hysterical. His father jumped up. He didn't speak a word. He without warning hit his only remaining son straight in the face. Itatchi fell off his chair and started bleeding from his nose. He was still laughing even after he hit the floor.

"I just kept pounding her all through that night. Ever since that night I've tried to sleep with as many girls as possible. None of them made me feel like she did. Mother, father, she made me feel really good about myself. I was happy for the first time possible in my life. Isn't that something you should cherish?"

Itatchi got back up on his feet. The sight made his mother drop to the floor. Itatchi was wide eyed and was grinning from ear to ear. He just had the epiphany to a life time. The fact that his face and shirt was covered in blood didn't help his case. The maids and his father moved over to help his mother. He was out of the house before they had time to notice that he was missing.

Ino was the only one who had made him happy. The fact that she had murdered his brother and was pregnant didn't have to matter; it didn't have to change what he felt for her.

The coffee shop was still open when Itatchi parked outside. Ino was the only one inside. She jumped when he threw open the door. He locked the door and started closing the blinds.

She was scared; his face was covered in blood it was still dripping from his nose. She had just stopped crying. She was sure she was never going to see him again. Now she was frightened. What if he was there to take revenge, to avenge his brother?

"I said I'd make you happy and that's only fair because you make me happy."

He turned around and looked at her. He started removing the space between them. She stood behind the counter.

"It doesn't matter."

He came around the counter and pushed her back against it. He was the one to kiss her this time. He kissed her hard. He knew he wanted this now. His hand shot up to her hair. He loved her hair. She was the only woman he knew with soft hair. It was well kept.

He tried biting down on her bottom lip to make her open her mouth. She didn't taste like alcohol this time. She wasn't cold either and her lips weren't stiff but soft. She moved her arms and placed them around his neck. They both wanted this now.

He tasted like turkey and red wine. She had a feeling he had gone home to his parents. She couldn't have imagined what had happened there. The fact that his face was covered in blood told her the dinner hadn't been much of a success. She hoped that their daughter and she wasn't the table topic that landed Itatchi a punch.

After some solid tongue action Itatchi pulled away. He started laughing and Ino could not figure why, but he was looking directly at her.

"It looks like you've massacred me."

Her face was covered in his blood and it looked like she had come straight out of a horror movie.

"You're the one to talk. Your nose looks really bad, do you want me to come with you to the hospital?"

He shook his head.

"There's no time for that."

Ino could not figure out what was so important that it couldn't wait. She walked towards the backroom. She had a first aid kit in there somewhere. He should at least get a cotton ball to help the bleeding.

He wasn't willing to let her out of sight. He picked her up and sat her down on the counter. He started nibbling her neck.

"You're going to get blood all over."

He didn't care that he left a map over where he had been on her body. The bleeding must stop eventually. She left a soft moan out into the air when he found a sweet spot. She started tugging on his blazer. There was no need for clothing. He let it drop to the floor. It was true, they didn't need clothes for what they were about to do.

He positioned himself between her legs and reclaimed her lips again. To say that her breasts had become more sensitive was an understatement. She opened her mouth as soon as he touched them under two layers of clothing.

He was hungry for her. His talk with his parents had made him realize that there was nothing wrong about doing what made him happy. They were both grownups and they both wanted it. They were going to deal with the consequences it had brought them last time. They would do so this time too.

"Do you need me like last time?" he whispered into her ear.

"More," she answered and started working on his belt.

"Oh yeah?" he had raised his eyebrows questioning her. He wanted her to tell him how much she wanted him she had decided to show him.

She jumped down from the counter and pulled his pants down. She actually wasn't surprised to find nothing underneath. Itachi had a feeling, or more like a hope about what was going to happen so he gave her some space.

His heart was about to jump through his throat when she went down on her knees and took him in her mouth.

Sure he made most of the girls he slept with give him a blowjob. This was different and nothing close to that. She had dropped on her knees without asking, he didn't even have to give her any hints. It was all her, he was surprised. She was also so much better than any of the other girls. Oh how she teased him with her tongue. He almost lost it when he used her free hand to coupe and play with his balls. He started grunting and grabbed the back of her head.

He looked down on her and she looked up at him. He could feel her smile. She was beautiful. He was certain that her baby bump would freak him out and ruin everything. He was wrong, if anything it turned him more on. That was his making.

He was about to come and wanted to let her off easy. She took in as much of him as she could possible fit in her mouth. She swallowed everything and gave a small laugh. She laughed like some girl who had just showed him that she could jump off a swing without falling. This girl was insane.

He put his hand under her chin and made her stand back up. She jumped on the counter and kissed him. He wanted to return the favor. Ino had decided that this time wasn't about her though. She was using her hands to get him hard once again. It didn't take long.

He peeled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. He had actually gotten really good at unhooking bras. Itatchi didn't know if it was the heat or if it was the pregnancy, but her breasts seemed bigger. They were still firm and this time he knew how to properly play with them.

"I guess we don't need protection since I've already filled your Easter egg." He moaned.

"Give us AIDS and I'll kill you," she threatened.

He sniggered. He always wore a condom and there would be a miracle of he had caught anything.

He slid his hand up her thigh. With one finger he pulled her panties off. He hadn't time to remove her skirt nor had he time to prepare her. She immediately gasped and arched her back. She hadn't expected him to move this fast.

"Fuck!" she pleasantly screamed.

"Very good, that's what we're doing." He mocked her. She bit her bottom lip as he started moving. There might be people outside. Having sex on the counter might be something her boss would frown upon. She couldn't afford to lose her job right not just as they couldn't control themselves long enough to go home to one of their homes.

"God, I've missed you." He moaned she was too busy breathing. Every time he entered she would stop breathing, her mind would go blank. That's why her eyebrows furrowed and her breathing picked up when he pulled out. She was no satisfied and she knew he wasn't done either. He smiled at her and motioned for her to turn around. She complied.

"Do I need to be careful, it's not like I can harm the baby right?"

She shook his head. She wasn't able to or had the time to answer with words. She needed him back inside. To her enjoyment he wasn't gentle. Ino had to bite down on her arm in order not to scream. That's why her friends suspected nothing when they walked in on Ino more or less naked on the counter and Itatchi behind her.

They had decided to check on her and see how she was doing. Hinata was now hiding behind Naruto; Sakura was beet red and didn't know where to look. Itatchi must not have locked the door properly. It didn't help that he came and made a face just as they had entered. Ino in shock removed her hand in shock and let out an embarrassingly loud and long moan.

"So this is the baby daddy? And why are you all covered in blood?" Naruto asked trying to play it off the whole scene as nothing.

Ever since I wrote the first chapter I had wanted to make this some sort of holiday story. When I still had the urge four months later I decided to do so. I also feel like it works independently so I'm going to post this as a separate story. If you're reading that version I also have a Christmas chapter. Hope people are cool with me double posting in that way

If there's any holiday you want my new favorite couple to celebrate tell me so in a review or PM

I had no idea I had it in me to write this graphic. I certainly hope I didn't do a bad job, if so don't be too afraid to tell me.

Happy Easter everyone!


End file.
